Fan Fiction Wiki
Articles Please add the link to your fanfiction article on this list for easy access. The list is in alphabetic order, please keep it that way. * 78 clues * A Boy & His War Grok * A Christmas Carol * A GX Fireworks Fiesta * A Goofy Wedding: The Ultimate Disney Fanfic * A Million Penguins * A Sharptooth's Heart * A Sharptooth's Heart II * A Sharptooth's Heart III * A Time Before Twilight * An Emergency Like No Other * Academy Blues * Adam's Q&A Session * Alarcon Hills * Aliens vs Predator vs Soulcalibur * Alive * Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic * Area 51 * Ash The Buizel * Atelier Iris: Alchemic Journey * B-Champions Excellion * BanBanBan * BeetleBorgs Excelsix * Beyond the Peanuts of Charlie Brown * Bubblegum Avatar * Bubblegum Crisis: The Iron Age * Bubblegum Zone * Buzz: Lightyear Force * CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! * CarnEvil * CarnEvil 2 * CarnEvil 3 * CarnEvil 4 * Club Penguin: Ninja * iCarly Gangers Series * Come and Follow Me * Concrete Angel * Corruption * Crackers or Wackers * Crash Bandicoot: The televison series * CSI: Los Angeles * Cyndaquil and Mightydoodel's Adventure * Cyndaquil and MightyDootel`s Adventure2(Poliwag`s Adventure) * Cyndaquil and MightyDootel's Adventure 3 (Buneary and Lopunny) * Cyndaquil and MightyDootel's Adventure 4 (The Kanto Contest) * Dai Uchuu Bouken!! Sei Senran * Dawn of the Dead * Day 1 * Day 2 * Deamonic * Death Note: Into the Dark * Digimon: Strike Force * Dinosaur Liberation Association * Dragonball: Four Elements * Drunkard's Walk * Dummies of the West * Eevee-lutions * Elmo The Furry Red Murderer * Evidence * El Honor De Ser Pasivo * Eleriders * Family Guy * Fidget's Story * Final Fantasy X3: Dreams and Nightmares * Fire Mouth * Flame Icejin * Forever, a Tangled fic * Forsaken Chronicles * Four Becomes One * Fruity Toucan Adventures * The Gem of Life * GMD Mishap * GMD Script * Gerald Griffin * Girl Days * Go Go B-Champions * God's Willing * Great Ninja Onizuka * Groverfield * Gwon Gyeok Do Super Warriors * Happy Wizards of Waverly Friends * Hakurei Barrier: Broken * Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past * Hello Again, Charlie Brown * Hollywood World * Hopelessly Lost * Hull No. 721 * Ice Jeweler * ‎ICE AGE time kids * Intermediate Evil * International Heroes * Jak and Daxter: The televison series * Jetsons: The Movie * Jolt Icejin * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Killing codes * Kingdom Hearts, Part 1: Turnabout Intruder * Kingdom Hearts, Part 2: What You Leave Behind * Kingdom Hearts, Part 3: Endgame * Koda's Journey * Kamen rider hunter * Know Your Stars: Sonic Edition * Land Before Time: Battle Brawlers * Land Before Time: Battle Network * Love Bites * Luigi & The Ghoul School * The Legend of Zelda: Heros of the AGES * The Legend of Zelda Warriors: The Wind's Breath * Magical Boy Harry Potter * Make A Wish * Mattrina * Maximum Force * ME Guy And His World * Meet the other Chipmunks and Chipettes * Megaman Iris: Chronicles of the Blade * Metal Soldier Cyborg 009 * Metroid Rebirth * Mighty Morphin' Digi Ranger * The Millenium Dragon * Mitsukai Sentai Meimanger * More Than Meets The Eye * Narnia * Naruto: 15 Years Later * Naruto Crossover 1: Rosutohatsu * Naruto Crossover 2: Masshuru-mu Muchitsujo * Naruto Crossover 3: Darkness * Naruto Kuroretsu * Neon Exodus Evangelion * New Beginnings * Nobadi Rekidaishi: Miko of the Divine Light * Ohana, Interrupted * One Long Tail * Out of the Shadows * Phantasmagoria * Pikachu And The Ancient Crystals * Pokemon Cartoons * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl * Pokemon Emerald: The Story of Max * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Ethan's Adventure * Poke Rangers Sonora * Power Rangers: Mask Quest * Power Rangers Psycho Blast * Power Rangers: Thunder Warriors * Power Rangers World * Professor Eudice Eusyram * Pyrate * Random Fandom Comics * Ratchet and Clank: The televison series * Reload * Rita: The Life and Times of the Evil Empress * Rivals To Rival Chronicles * Samurai SyberSquad Ωmega * School Lazlo * Sesame Street - Episode 3705 * Sesame Street - Episode 3786 * Sesame Street - Episode 3790 * Sesame Street - Episode 3795 * Shinji and Warhammer40k * Silly Rabbits! * Sirens * Sitch and Sensibility * Slash series * Slayer Advance Season 1 * Slayer Advance Season 2 * Slayer Advance Season 3 * Slayer Advance Season 4 * Slayer Advance Season 5 * Slayer Advance Season 6 * Slayer Advance Season 7 * Slayer Advance Season 8 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 1 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 2 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 3 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 4 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 5 * Sly Cooper: The televison series * Sonic X: Heroes VS Metarex VS Team Galactic * Soul Chronicles: Tale of the Spiritual Samurai * Soul Dynasty: Epic Awakening * Soulcalibur Fable: The Curse of the Blade * Soulcalibur Judgment: Aura no Tankyuu * Soulcalibur Omen: Chronicles of Madness * Soulcalibur Saga: Uchiha Dynasty * Soulcalibur VS. King of Fighters: Worlds Collide * Sova Carrier Aesir * Space Channel 5: Macy Vs. Purge * Space Channel Sonic * Spaceballs: Revenge of the Dark Schwartz Lords * Spider-Man (tokusatsu) * Spyro: The televison series * Super Mario Bros. Z * Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side * Star Wars * Subject X * Tasty Town * Team 8 * The Adventures of Happy Man and Picnic Table * The Angry Electronics Nerd * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The Bet * The Big Debut * The Chipmunk Tour Saga Closing Ceremony Special * The City: End of an Era * The City: Houston * The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 1: Two Worlds, One Danger * The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 2: Endless Night, Endless Day * The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes * The Darkland future chronicles: The Bad City of Metropolis * The Darkland future chronicles: The new era of Earth * The Dark Secret of the Animal People * The Galactic Empire * The Great Race * The Great Race 2 * The Great Race 3 * The House of the Dead * The House of the Dead 2 * The House of the Dead 3 * The House of the Dead 4 * The House of the Dead 5: Zombies in the Cold * The House of the Dead 6: Thanksgiving Tragedy * The House of the Dead 7 * The House of the Dead: Overkill * The Leaf Chronicles * The Living Dead * The Living Dead 2 * The Living Dead 3 * The Living Dead 4 * The Living Dead 5 * The Living Dead 6: Zombie War * The Lord of the Rings * The Mighty Phineas * The New Adventures of Ren and Stimpy * The Powerpuff Girls * The Redneck Killer * The Spellbook * The Toxic Massacre * Three Knights * Time Crisis * Time Crisis 2 * Time Crisis 3 * Time Crisis 4 * To Hell and Back * Total Drama Adventure * Total Cartoon Apartment * Total Cartoon Island * Total Cartoon Island: NermalTheBunny Edition * Total Cartoon Teams * Total Crosover Island * Total Dragonball Action * Total Dragonball Island * Total Drama Alpha * Total Drama Ball Z * Total Drama Before Time * Total Drama Camp * Total Drama Camping Trip * Total Drama Cartoon-odeon * Total Drama Cartoon * Total Drama Chef * Total Drama China * Total Drama Closed * Total Drama Competition * Total Drama Crap * Total Drama Crossover * Total Drama Dead * Total Drama High * Total Drama Island Realty Camp * Total Drama Low * Total Drama Mario * Total Drama Party * Total Drama Perfect * Total Drama Poopy Pants * Total Drama Popstar * Total Drama Sinnoh Battles * Total Drama SquarePants * Total Drama TV * Total Drama University * Total Drama Valley * Total Drama VHS * Total Nutty Island * Transformers Cybertron Alliance Universe * Transformers Sigmatron * Trent Northwick Show * Twisted Path * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: The televison series * Uchiha no Shinsei * Undocumented Features * Vampire Night * Vampire Night 2 * Vampire Night 3 * Virtua Cop * Wildcat Spirits Forever! * Will We ever See the Surface Again? * Wudai Warrior Adventures * X-Mammals * Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 * Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 * XIII Ninja * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Dawn of Evil * Yu-Gi-Oh! 6W's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Awakening of the Ancient Deity * Yu-Gi-Oh! DF * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level - Nameless Rhapsody * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Daikaiju Saga External links *Epic Movie Time Wiki - Wiki dedicated to the most interesting films of all time, some pages featured here on Fan Fiction Wiki. *Fanfiction.Net - The ultimate fanfiction archive on the net. *FanFiction Realm - A newly opened forum arcivhe of fanfiction. *FictionAlley - Fanfiction and fanart archive. *Fan History - Wiki dedicated to the history of fanfic and fandom *Masked Fan Fiction - Fan Fiction Archive *Fan Fiction information - On Wikipedia *Fictionesque.com - for fanfiction readers and writers. Put your notes here! Notes about iCarly Gangers Series *'' You can read Chapter 1 by clicking the link above'' -- Castle Falcon 00:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Notes about Darkland future chronicles *''You can make your own part of the Darklands, just don't forget to use the Darkland future chronicles series category. Notes about Ratchet and Clank: The televison series *''You don't understand my words that are mysterious, contact me--Etenitey the hedgehog 14:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Notes about Funny Cartoons! *''If you want to add a short, talk on my talk page and I'll add your short!--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 17:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC)'' Notes about Much Ado About Nothing *''If you have any ideas for a sketch or who should be a guest character on the show, please contact me.'' --Manta-bee 16:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Notes About Total Cartoon All-Stars *''If you have ideas for episodes, just contact me!'' Note about Hello Again, Charlie Brown *Feel free to leave any comment you have on my first one-shot on here. Note about Forever, a Tangled fic *This is an alternate ending one-shot, so you'll have to have seen the movie Tangled to understand this. Also, I would really appreciate some commentary on this on its talk page. Thank you. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 02:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Note about Total Drama: Anime Version *If you have suggestion of episodes and who gets eliminated in that episode, I'd appreciate your help because of your brilliant ideas. I'm addicted to writing stories, June 19, 2011, 21:42 Category:Help Category:Fan Fiction Category:Main Page